


"""Training"""

by orphan_account



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: F/M, Femdom, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, howst do i tag this shit, i might have a kink for pegging, uhhh sorry about this, what can i say exept I'm HORNY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 08:30:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13050315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Anna wants to try a new excercise with Alfonse as her test subject. It turns out to be much, much more than he bargained for.





	"""Training"""

“Sharena, Alfonse. Come to my office after dinner, okay?”

Both siblings looked at each other and gulped. Knowing their commander, it could be almost anything that she wanted.

“…Maybe it’s positive?” Sharena suggested. Alfonse’s mouth tightened at the corners and shrugged before returning to his meal. Hector, Jaffar, and Nino had been on kitchen duty, and the end result wasn’t terribly palatable. But the scorched potato sticking to the roof of his mouth was the last thing on his mind.

Within minutes, both prince and princess were done and headed off to Anna’s office. The walk was spent in silence, the anticipation between the two matched only by the solidarity in their linked hands. When the door was in sight, Sharena gave Alfonse’s hand a reasurring squeeze before knocking.

“Come in!” Anna’s voice rang from within. Both siblings went for the knob at the same time, hesitated, and then Alfonse opened the door.

Anna sat at her desk, a bag of gold on the right side and papers scattered about in what seemed to be piles of some sort. Nobody but her would be able to decipher the system used to sort them, it seemed. Noátun hung on the wall next to a poster advertising the order and sales charts for merchandise. The commander herself was rummaging through a drawer, pulling out papers and turning them over before grumbling and putting them back. This went on for about a minute before Alfonse spoke up.

“You said you wanted to see us, Commander?”  


Anna froze mid-paper and then shot up, hitting her head on the corner of her desk.

“Shhhhhhhhhoot! I, uh, didn’t realize you guys would finish dinner that fast.” She screwed her eyes shut and rubbed the back of her head where it had struck the wood. “Uh…gimme a second to pick these up. Sorry, guys.” She picked up the small amount of papers that had fallen off the desk to place them back in their respective piles. Finally, she stood to her full height and cleared her throat.

“I’ve called you two here to talk about your respective performances in battle.” This one sentence sent a shiver down both of the royals’ spines. “After watching you in combat and training, I’ve accumulated a list of strengths and weaknesses for the both of you. Sharena, you’re pretty well rounded. Your training is really paying off.“ The princess beamed in response. “Your speed serves you well in combat; even if you’re not the best in terms of defense, you make up for it. While I would like you to wear better armor, that would likely inhibit your speed, so you can keep the lighter stuff you wear usually if you like. That is all. You are dismissed.” Sharena nodded and gave a slight curtsy before leaving, winking at her brother. Alfonse felt better knowing her review had been mostly positive.

“Now, Alfonse…You’re quite the opposite.” Anna frowned, looking at the papers in her hands before turning back to the prince. “While you can take a few hits more than your sister, it doesn’t count for much when you’re slow enough that opponents can get in another attack while you’re recovering from swinging your sword.” Alfonse bit his lip and balled up his hands. He knew he wasn’t as fast as his sister, but wielding the heavy sword Folkvangr wasn’t as easy as it looked. Especially with his thicker armor, which further slowed him. The only upside was with his thick blade, he didn’t have the same need for a shield that his sister did.

“So I was considering a sort of…incentive exercise to improve your speed. You can say ‘no’ if you like, but I feel like you might like it.” Anna looked up at him for his approval.

Alfonse…wasn’t sure what to think. Again, Anna was largely a wild card. Her many ideas varied in quality and effectiveness. Some ended disastrously, others turned a profit, still others introduced a change neither positive nor negative. But when it came to the Askran royals, she usually took things seriously. Usually. Alfonse shuddered as he remembered the incident with the Nohrian beachgoers.

“…Alright, Commander.” He swallowed again.

“Great! Okay, I need you to strip.”

Alfonse stopped, a chariot on the edge of a cliff. “Wh-what?” he said weakly.

“You don’t have to do it if you don’t want to, I just thought my plan sounded cool.” Anna turned back to her papers nonchalantly, as if she hadn’t just asked him to take off his clothes.

“No, I just…ah…” Alfonse hesitantly fingered the edge of his tunic, mulling it over. “What’s the point of this?”

“Incentivized training. The faster you go, the more fun you’re going to have, you associate speed and pleasure, bam. Your commander is a genius.” If she had still been facing Alfonse, he would have seen the mischevous grin that was stretched across her face. But she wasn’t, and he didn’t.

“Alright. I’ll try it, but, uh, no promises it’ll work?” Her grin grew.

“That’s fine! This is kind of experimental anyways, so if it doesn’t work or you don’t like it, we won’t do it again.”

Alfonse grasped the edge of his tunic and undershirt together, took a deep breath, and pulled it over his head in one smooth motion. Then he unlaced his trousers and pulled them down and off, over his shoes. Those, too, came off. In a matter of seconds, he was laid bare before Anna.

“Smallclothes, too,” she said without turning around. At this point, Alfonse decided not to question it and removed them as well, exposing his soft cock before crossing his legs slightly to hide it.

“Okay,” he said. There was a notciable tremor in his voice. “I’m done.”

Anna turned around (Alfonse could have sworn he saw the remnants of one of “those” grins disappearing as she did) and looked him up and down. Despite his best efforts, Alfonse found himself flinching under her gaze as her eyes scanned him over. It reminded him of when the king and queen had taken him and Sharena to get their portraits done and the artist had stared at them for hours, memorizing every detail. His naked body was surely burned into his commander’s memory now. The thought made him curl in on himself slightly, with one hand moving to cover his privates.

By now, Anna had moved around her desk. She stuck her tongue out of the side of her mouth, but Alfonse didn’t notice. “C'mon, no covering up. That’s an order.” Her hands took his and moved them back to his sides. “Much better,” she purred. Alfonse felt something other than Anna’s hand brush his and looked down to see a harness of sorts grasped in her left hand. There was a sort of wooden stick attached to a part of it. He felt his nervousness build.

“Go sit on the couch over there, I’ll be right over~” she said in a singsong voice. Her thumb pointed directly behind her. Alfonse did so with a nod. What was going to happen? When he sat down on the couch, he turned around and–

Oh.

Oh my gods that’s what the harness was for OH.

Alfonse felt his face flush red as he was faced with his commander before him, her short skirt hiked up to accomadate the wooden shaft that was attached at the groin. Suddenly, everything clicked into place and the prince lost all ideas on how to perform in such a situation. It must have shown on his face, because Anna smiled a a way that was a little less mischievous than normal.

“Like I said, you can back out at any–”

“N-no.” Alfonse took a breath to steady himself. “I mean, I’m not backing out. I’m going to see this through.” /I really hope this actually helps/, he added silently. Taking another, less shaky breath, he steeled his resolve and found himself a little more confident. If it would help the Order, it had to be done. “I’m going to see this through.”

Anna nodded slowly and went over to a cabinet tucked in a corner, retrieving a bottle of oil. “Okay,” she said. She sounded far more at ease than he did, Alfonse thought. He was doing his best to relax, but he still couldn’t shake a degree of nervousness that hung around him. But what harm could this bring him? Probably none. He would be fine. /I’ll be fine./

Anna came over with the bottle, pulling the cork out of the top with a quiet _pop_. Removing a glove, she dipped one finger in and coated it thoroughly before holding it at the prince’s asshole, as if to warn him. Alfonse closed his eyes and nodded.

“Relax, it feels better that way.” Anna pushed her slim finger into him gently, eliciting a gasp from Alfonse. The oil eased the process, but the young prince could feel his rim throbbing gently with something that wasn’t quite pain. Discomfort? He tried to relax his body, breathing deeply in and out as his commander slid her finger deeper. When he felt her knuckle against him, he let out a sigh of relief as she paused. “Take your time to adjust,” Anna said gently. She remained still a moment longer before pulling her hand back slightly, watching Alfonse’s reaction as she did. He bit his lip a bit, partially embarrassed by her scrutiny and partially uncomfortable. Anna continued to move inside of him, gently prodding at his flesh. Weirdly enough, he could feel himself growing aroused at the sensation. His cock gradually stiffened as Anna fingered him. When she pulled her finger out, Alfonse winced slightly. He felt loose. Anna kept smiling from between his legs.

“You already seem to be enjoying yourself,” she teased. He would have crossed his legs if not for her needing access to what was between them. She slicked her finger with oil again, along with a second, and went back to fingering his ass.

This time, when he felt her breach his opening, Alfonse moaned aloud before quickly clapping a hand over his mouth. He was surprised at how much he was enjoying this, and his body was responding faster and faster to Anna’s treatment.

“There we go!” she said with another broad smile. “You’re doing pretty well, Alfonse. I wasn’t expecting you to catch on so quickly,” she added, half to herself. She pulled her fingers back until only the tips remained in the prince but then pushed back in, twisting her hand to try and find a certain spot inside him. The prince was panting lightly, and his cock had swollen further to the point where it pointed up and out. Anna thrust her fingers again, and again, until she felt a small bump under her fingertips. Alfonse must have celt it as well, because his eyes widened and he let out another shameful noise from under his hand. Anna looked up at him. “So there it is…” She gently rubbed back and forth a few more times, making him groan again, before withdrawing her fingers completely and standing up. Alfonse almost whimpered, but held his voice back at the last second.

“Okay, kiddo, get off the couch for a second. We’re gonna do a bit of a switcheroo here.” Obediently, Alfonse got up. His nervousness had faded to the back of his mind, replaced by want. Anna took his place, slouching slightly so the wooden dildo attached to her hips sat almost vertically. “Right,” she said. “You ready, Alfonse?”

“I think so, yeah.” Alfonse’s words started somewhat quietly but became more firm towards the end of his brief sentence. Anna grinned and slicked the fake cock between her legs with oil before beckoning him over.

“I’m sure you know what to do.”

Alfonse obediently went to his commander, straddling her bare thighs so his cock rested against the strap on. Then, taking a breath, he stood to position himself over it. One more breath, and he slowly lowered himself, feeling his ass stretch open to accomodate the toy.

By now, it didn’t feel as odd as it first had. He continued to sink down, panting slightly as he felt the oil slipping into him along with the shaft. He trembled, pushed down a little more, and found himself sitting in Anna’s lap, flush against her. He had taken the whole thing.

“Alright!” Anna’s sudden bark made Alfonse jump a bit, jostling the dildo in him. He bit his lip and looked down at his commander. “H-Huh?”

“Remember what we discussed, Alfonse,” Anna said. Her voice had taken on thetone she used to give orders on the field. “The point of this exercise is speed. If you slow down, you’ll get some mild punishment, but I don’t think you’ll want to in the first place.” Her mouth curled into a smirk, her tongue poking out at the very corner. “You have five seconds to start riding me or you’re going to find out what I meant by ‘punishment’.”

Hurriedly, Alfonse pushed himself up and began to bounce clumsily in Anna’s lap. He whimpered when he slid back down the first time, feeling himself be penetrated deeper. But he continued to move up and down, letting out the occasional stifled moan as he tried not to let his commander hear.

Anna, however, was also having a hell of a time. The crown prince of Askr was fucking himself on a strap-on in front of her, cock bouncing with his movements, eyes closed, one hand bitten to quiet himself–not that it did much. He was clearly enjoying himself no matter how he tried to hide it in the name of professionalism. She gently grasped his hips, but he tensed up almost instantaneously and stopped his movement.

“What are you–”

“Did I say you could stop?” Anna raised an eyebrow. Alfonse shook his head, trying to relax again. Shakily, he pushed himself back up with his legs before slamming back down. He let out a squeal, feeling the shaft press against something inside of him. His thighs quaked for a moment before he couldn’t hold himself up anymore and simply sat, panting in Anna’s lap.

“Ah…I…”

Suddenly, his ass stung with pain. He gasped and felt nails dig into his backside. Anna had spanked him. Hard.

“Why did you do that?” Anna looked up at the prince coolly.

“You weren’t moving. Discovering how to hit your prostate isn’t an excuse to slack off. You have five more seconda after I finish talking to start moving or you’re getting another slap.” Anna squeezed his butt for emphasis.

Alfonse waited, thinking, trying to properly process Anna’s words. He waited too long and yelped, feeling her spank him again. “Ah! Commander Anna, you–”

“Five. Four. Three.” She raised a hand, counting down with her fingers. The message was clear. Alfonse pushed himself back up, feeling some of the strap-on slip out, before adjusting his angle, trying to hit that spot again. He sank back down. A lewd moan had slipped outof him before he could bite his lip. The shaft was pressing inside him perfectly.

The prince began to ride his commander with fervor, having found the best way to do so. Anna’s hands had found their way back to his hips, aiding him slightly in his efforts to cum. Her thumbs dug in just beside his hipbones, pressing and gripping as Alfonse fucked himself, too lost in pleasure to remember shame.

Despite how good it felt, the prince started to falter. The dildo rubbing his prostate consistently was becoming too much to bear. His cock almost hurt, slightly behind his body’s up-and-down movement and swaying in the air, hard as rock. He cried out again, slamming himself down one last time, and came hard.

Luckily, Anna had figured out he was going to cum and covered his cock with a handkerchief. Alfonse’s semen quickly soaked through the fabric as he whined quietly at the rough texture. _Didn’t know his voice went so high,_ Anna thought with a smile. The prince really was cute.

Said prince came down from his high, lifting himself off of his commander to sit on the arm of the couch. He was covered in sweat, his thighs ached, and he was a bit tired. But…it felt like it was worth it–wait.

Alfonse narrowed his eyes. “Did that actually make me any faster?”

Shit.

**Author's Note:**

> *seinfeld theme plays*  
> Yeah, uh, this is my first time writing NSFW of any kind. Uh, thank you for reading up to here?


End file.
